<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lucky by Sampai66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873111">Lucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66'>Sampai66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kitchen table sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, klance, soft sexy smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sampai66/pseuds/Sampai66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as something very different but somewhere along the way it turned into smut....huehuehue...enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as something very different but somewhere along the way it turned into smut....huehuehue...enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The click of the door echoes throughout the apartment, signaling to Kosmo that it’s his daily time to run down the hall, jump into Keith’s arms and slobber all over his face with kisses.</p><p>“O-ok boy!  Down Kosmo!  Down!”  Keith chuckles as he staggers backward from Kosmo’s weight.  “I missed you too.”  Kosmo plants a few more licks on his cheek and proceeds to hop down.</p><p>“Lance!”  Keith yells out.  “You home?”</p><p>There’s a muffled sound from down the hall and then a small yelp.</p><p>“Ya!  In the kitchen!”  Comes a reply.</p><p>Keith takes off his shoes and trots into the kitchen to find his fiance.  Lance’s back is facing him and he’s elbow deep in soapy dishwater.</p><p>Keith takes a moment to appreciate the view.  Lance apparently decided to forego a shirt today because he’s topless. The afternoon sun catching light atop his broad shoulders, highlighting his dusting of freckles. His sweats sit low on his narrow hips, showing off the back dimples that Keith loves to attach his lips too,  his heart lurches into his throat.</p><p>
  <i>This, this is what I get to come home to every day.  Now and forever.</i>
</p><p>“I can feel you staring.”  Lance snickers as he looks over his shoulder. </p><p>“Heh, well, can you blame me?”  Keith strides towards Lance and wraps his arms around him from behind, kissing the top of his shoulder.  “You’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Tell me more.” Lance hums his approval and leans back into Keith’s chest. Turning off the water and drying his hands with a towel, while Keith trails soft kisses up his neck.  Lance reaches up to card his fingers through Keith’s hair, tugging slightly at the roots, knowing Keith loves the small discomfort.</p><p>“Lance.”  Keith growls, dark and low into his ear. </p><p>Lance takes that as encouragement and grinds his ass back into the v of Keith’s crotch.</p><p>A low moan escapes Keith and his hands grip hard at Lance’s hips.  Guiding them in small circles.</p><p>“We have no plans tonight right?”  Keith manages to ask in between his slow thrusts.  His cock already fully hard and straining against his jeans.</p><p>“N-not that I can recall.”  Lance stutters out.</p><p>“Good.” Keith purrs and turns Lance around, crashing their lips together.  </p><p>Keith kisses him deep and slow, savoring every breathy exhale Lance let’s loose.  Keith’s hands snake under Lance’s tush and hoists him up, Lance’s legs automatically wrapping around his waist.   Keith leads them to the dining room table, laying Lance down on top of it. </p><p>The sun has set and the glow of the fairy lights hung above the table highlight all of Lance’s features.  Even in the dim light, the blush from his chest to cheeks is visible.  Keith can’t look away, forever entranced by Lance’s beauty.  </p><p>He starts to trail kisses down Lance’s chest.  Nipping at his collarbone, tasting Lance’s cologne mixed with his natural scent.  Something clean and fresh but smelling almost like the ocean.  Keith likes to think that if the ocean had a human form, it would be Lance.  Both wild and calm, dangerous and beautiful.</p><p>Tonight he seems to be anything but calm because he starts to squirm under Keith’s ministrations.  Having now moved on to taking one of Lance’s nipples into his mouth.  Flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub. </p><p>“K-Keith.”  Lance sighs out his name.  Lifting his head to lock eyes with Keith.  Lance’s pupils are blown wide, swallowing up almost all of the blue and his intense look of want throws Keith over the edge.  </p><p>He unlatches his mouth from Lance with a pop that has Lance releasing a small “A-ahh.” As the cold air hits his nipple, sending a shiver through his body.</p><p>Keith makes quick work of throwing his shirt off and removing his pants and boxers while Lance shuffles out of his own sweats.  He’s left standing at the edge of the table, towering over Lance, laid out like an exquisite feast only for Keith.</p><p>The tip of Lance’s cock lays hard and glistening against his stomach, a small dribble of pre-cum leaking from the tip.  Lance’s harsh breathing is smearing the pre all over his belly button.</p><p>Keith’s throat runs dry and he can’t seem to speak, taking in the sight before him and wondering how he got so damn lucky to have Lance in his life.  To love him fully, wholely, with all his being.  And for Lance to return that love tenfold.  His eyes start to well up with tears, his emotions getting the better of him. </p><p>“Babe?  What’s wrong?”  The concern laced in Lance’s voice has Keith swiping at his eyes, willing the tears to disappear.</p><p>“Nothing.”  Sniff.  “I...just...love you...so much.”</p><p>Lance sits up and places his hands on Keith’s cheeks, bringing him in close for a soft kiss.  Keith sighs into it and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, bringing him closer.</p><p>“I love you too,”  Lance whispers against his lips as he pulls away.  “Stop crying or you’re going to make me cry.”  Lance chides even though Keith can see his eyes are glistening as well.</p><p>“Heh.”  Keith chuckles.  “Ok.”  He swipes at his runny nose with the back of his hand.</p><p>“I’m gonna suck your cock now.”  He says with determination.</p><p>Lance barks out a wet laugh and gestures to his crotch, “By all means Samauri.”</p><p>And just like that, the emotional tension is gone.  Keith had never been an emotional person before he met Lance but the fact that he can be so unabashedly open about his feelings, at any time, even during sex, means the world to him.  Lance makes him feel so comfortable and so loved.  Lance is his home and he’s Lance’s, plain and simple.  </p><p>And he wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>He pushes Lance back on to the table and leans over, grabbing Lance’s cock around the base, giving it a few short strokes that have Lance moaning out his name before kissing the tip.  Pillowing it between his lips, flicking his tongue across the head and then swallowing it whole into his mouth.  </p><p>Lance makes a choking sound and his eyes roll back in pleasure.  </p><p>Keith swirls his tongue along the underside, bobbing up and down while stroking the base with one hand.  The other moves down to cup Lance’s balls. Keith gives a little squeeze knowing how much Lance likes it when he plays with his sac.  Lance chokes in air and bites down on his lower lip, trying not to blow his load too soon.  </p><p>Keith pops off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “You can let go baby.  I don’t mind.”</p><p>Lance opens his eyes and takes a deep breath.  “N-no.  I want to wait...for you...at the same time.”</p><p>Keith smiles and places a kiss to Lance’s forehead.  “Ok, let me grab the lube.”</p><p>He runs down the hall to their bedroom, finding the lube in their nightstand drawer.  When he returns, Lance’s breathing has calmed down and he’s fanning himself with his hand.  Keith flicks on the ceiling fan to help cool down the now heated, kitchen.</p><p>He squeezes some lube onto his fingers and warms it up.  Lance spreads his legs to give him better access to his puckered hole.  Keith circles the ring of muscle lightly before dipping the tip of his finger in.  Lance instinctively holds his breath and tightens up.</p><p>“Relax babe.” Keith coos as he pushes in further while trailing kisses up Lance’s cock.  Lance takes in a deep breath, releases it and Keith can feel his muscles relaxing.  He adds another finger, scissoring them apart to make room for one more.  After the third finger, Lance has determined he’s ready by wiggling his ass down all the way to Keith’s first knuckle.</p><p>“Come oooon.  No more teasing.”  Lance pants out.</p><p>Keith smirks and pours more lube onto his dick, spreading it along his length.  “As you wish love.”</p><p>And then he’s pushing in.  His tip slipping past the loosened ring of muscle and being swallowed up by Lance’s greedy hole.  Keith bottoms out and waits while Lance adjusts, letting his walls get accustomed to the intrusion.  </p><p>Lance’s eyes smart with tears but he gives a small nod towards Keith.  A silent go-ahead to move.  </p><p>And so Keith does.  He starts off with a slow roll of his hips, receiving a small moan from Lance and lets that fuel his pace.  Slamming harder and faster into Lance’s warmth.  Keith lifts both of Lance’s legs upon his shoulders, the change in angle making them both shout as Keith hits Lance’s prostate.  His dick grazing over the sensitive spot of nerves as it slides in and out.  </p><p>The table wobbles dangerously on its legs but neither of them pays any attention to it.  Keith takes Lance’s dick in his hand and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts.</p><p>“H-harder Keith...</p><p>...Come on.”  Lance hisses out through gritted teeth as he holds onto the sides of the table for dear life.</p><p>The slap of skin on skin rings throughout the kitchen as Keith’s hips slam relentlessly into Lance’s ass.  A few more thrusts and Lance is spilling over into Keith’s fist.  </p><p>The sight of Lance’s head thrown back, neck exposed in such an elegant way, the sweat beading from his hairline, the flush from cheeks to chest and his cock spirting ropes of cum onto his own stomach has Keith following him over the edge. Emptying out his load into Lance’s pliant body.  </p><p>He collapses on top of Lance, bodies sated and breathes coming out in harsh pants.</p><p>As their senses start to return, there’s <i>creak</i> and a <i>crack</i> that resounds throughout the house.</p><p>They look at each other at the same time and realize what’s happening but it’s too late to stop it.</p><p>The table underneath them crashes to the floor and they follow with it.  Hitting the ground and rolling away onto the tile.</p><p>It takes a minute for them to recover but when they do they burst into laughter.  Both lying on their backs in the middle of their kitchen, naked.</p><p>“O-o my god!”  Lance sputters out. He's crying from laughing so hard. “Well, I always hated that table.  Now we can get a new one.”</p><p>Keith smiles, the one that shows off his snaggletooth and dimples and Lance is falling even more head over heels for him.</p><p>“Sounds good Sharpshooter.”  Keith grabs Lance’s face and plants a kiss to his lips.  </p><p>“Love you.”</p><p>Lance giggles.  “Love you more.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>